Le dernier test
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: - Père m'a enfin reconnu totalement comme étant son héritier. - Et tu... tu as passé l'épreuve ? - Le dernier test... - Et donc ? - C'était horrible...


**Le dernier test**

Devant son miroir, Draco Malefoy finissait de se coiffer correctement lorsque le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit, l'avertissant de l'arrivée de leurs invités. Le sorcier blond vérifia une dernière fois que son apparence soit parfaite avant de descendre accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Il trouva dans le grand hall du manoir son père, Lucius Malefoy, saluer la Veuve Noire d'un baisemain avant de serrer la main du fils de cette dernière. Draco les rejoignit et imita son Père.

 **\- Lady Zabini.** Salua-t-il poliment en lui baisant la main sous le regard appréciateur de la Dame.

 **\- Héritier Malefoy.** Le salua-t-elle en retour.

Puis il se tourna en direction de son meilleur ami pour lui serrer la main.

 **\- Blaise.**

 **\- Draco.**

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'inviter la mère et le fils à rejoindre le salon que déjà une nouvelle famille arrivait. C'était le couple Parkison avec leur fille Pansy qui était la fiancée de Draco depuis leurs cinq ans. Les deux Malefoy les saluèrent puis Lucius ordonna à son fils de les conduire au salon bleu. L'adolescent obéit et eut juste le temps de voir apparaître le Lord Nott et son fils Théodore avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Les six sang-pur déambulèrent dans le manoir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blanche veinée de fines arabesques dorées.

Draco ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans la pièce où sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, accueillit leurs invités aussi chaleureusement que le nom Malefoy le lui permettait – c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius revint suivit du reste des invités : le Lord Nott et son fils Théodore, les couples Crabbe et Goyle avec leurs fils Vincent et Gregory, ainsi que le couple Greengass avec leurs deux filles Daphnée et Astoria. Draco retint un soupir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait encore saluer les derniers arrivés. Et il avait intérêt à bien se comporter, aucune erreur ne lui sera pardonnée.

 _ **Être un sang-pur c'est vraiment une vie de merde...**_

Et vu les regards qu'avaient tous ses amies, ils pensaient tous plus ou moins la même chose. Même Astoria pensaient déjà comme ça alors qu'elle était plus jeune qu'eux et n'avait pas autant d'obligation qu'eux n'étant pas l'Héritière de sa famille.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures à suivre leurs parents et à bien se comporter pendant que ces derniers parlaient affaires, que les enfants furent autorisés à se retirer. Les sept enfants suivirent Draco jusqu'à sa chambre et ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée que les adolescents de 12 ans relâchèrent leur contrôle. Draco s'effondra sur son lit avec Blaise alors que Vincent et Gregory se laissèrent tomber par terre et que Théo se laissait glisser le long d'un mur. Les trois filles se moquèrent gentiment de leur état larvaire avant de se laisser tomber un peu plus gracieusement que leurs condisciples sur des fauteuils. Tous soupirèrent de lassitude ou de soulagement alors qu'une même pensée traversa leurs esprits

 _ **Marre d'être un sang pur...**_

 **\- Les Gryffondors ne se rendent pas compte de leur chance...** Grogna Blaise sans lever la tête du coussin.

 **\- Il y a des Gryffondors aussi sang-pur que nous je te signale.** Rétorqua tranquillement Daphnée.

 **\- Ah ouai ?**

 **\- Longdubat.** Intervint Vincent.

 **\- Pattil, Weasley, Potter.** Poursuivit Gregory.

Théodore ricana et Draco renifla avec mépris sous les gloussements de Pansy.

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait que Lady Longdubat traîne son petit-fils à des réceptions toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.** Grommela Blaise.

 **\- Je ne l'y ai jamais vu en tout cas.** Souffla Pansy. **Pareil pour les Pattil.**

 **\- Quand à Weasley et Potter... Je ne ferai aucun commentaire...**

Astoria eut un petit rire et Draco un sourire amusé. Théodore prit alors la parole :

 **\- Dis-moi Draco, aurais-tu une idée de la raison de cette réception impromptue ?** Demanda-t-il à son ami.

Le blond eut un rictus satisfait et hocha la tête.

 **\- Père m'a enfin reconnu totalement comme étant son héritier.**

Un silence pesant tomba sur la chambre et tous les visages devinrent graves sauf Astoria qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

 **\- Et tu...** Commença Blaise avant de se racler la gorge, **tu as passé l'** _ **épreuve**_ **?** Souffla-t-il.

Draco blanchit à ce souvenir mais acquiesça lentement sous les déglutitions discrets de ses camarades.

 **\- Bien sûr !** Se reprit le jeune Malefoy. **Pour qui me prends-tu ?**

 **\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang !** S'écria finalement Astoria avec curiosité.

 **\- Tias langage.** La reprit machinalement sa soeur.

 **\- Au diable mon langage.** Trancha la cadette avec un gste agacé de la main. **Expliquez-moi.**

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle mais Astoria ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par toute cette attention e attendait impatiemment les explications demandées. Ce fut Draco qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

 **\- Tu n'est pas sans savoir que chaque fois qu'un enfant nait héritier d'une famille de sang-pur, il n'est pourtant pas entièrement reconnu comme l'Héritier.**

Astoria fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

 **\- Et pour être reconnu comme Héritier à part entière, nous sommes testés pendant toutes la période de notre apprentissage.** Poursuivit Blaise.

 **\- Quel genre de test ?** Questionna la plus jeune.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout ce que nous a dit Père sur le sujet.** S'impatienta son aînée.

Devant le manque de réponse de sa cadette, Daphnée haussa élégamment un sourcil et soupira de découragement.

 **\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Tia.**

 **\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandée ton avis sur ma personne ma sœur.** Rétorqua la susnommée.

 **\- Oh mais si j'attendais que tu me demandes ton avis...** Ironisa l'Héritière Greengass.

 **\- Et donc ?** Fit Pansy assez fort pour couper court le début de dispute entre les deux soeurs. **Tu as donc passé l'** ** _épreuve..._**

 **\- On parle de l'épreuve finale, celle qui détermine si tu es réellement digne de ta place d'Héritier de Famille de Sang-Pur.** Expliqua Vincent en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux d'Astoria.

 **\- Le dernier test avant que le Patriarche de la Famille ne te reconnaisse officiellement comme étant son Héritier.** Confirma Gregory.

 **\- Comme si on allait laisser le premier crétin venu diriger la fortune d'une des Grandes et Anciennes Familles Sorcières.** Ricana Blaise avec dédain.

Astoria hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Ils tournèrent ensuite la tête en direction de Draco avec curiosité.

 **\- C'était horrible...** Se contenta-t-il de dire les yeux dans le vague.

 **\- Je me demande ce qui a pu le mettre dans cette état.** Souffla Pansy. **Moi j'ai dû battre mon père à "ni oui ni non" dans une discussion distinguée.**

 **\- Mon Père m'a demandé d'écrire un poème puis de le chanter à Ombrage tout en restant digne.** Fit Vincent.

 **\- J'ai été abandonné dans le monde moldu pendant deux jours avec l'interdiction de revenir dans le monde magique.** S'exclama Blaise avec un air rêveur. **J'ai découvert ce qu'ils appellent "les boîtes de nuit". Vous auriez dû voir toutes ces filles...**

 **\- J'ai été obligé de manger** ** _deux_** **boîtes de dragés surprises sans que mes parents puissent deviner si le goût était bon ou non en regardant mon visage.** Siffla Daphné avec dégoût.

Tous se tournèrent ensuite vers Théodore pour qu'il parle lui aussi de l'épreuve que lui avait fait subir ses parents mais celui-ci resta obstinément muet. Puis au bout de quelques minutes sous les regards insistants des Serpentards de son année et celui suppliant et curieux d'Astoria il grogna sa réponse :

 **\- Déguisé en fille pendant une journée et devoir se comporter en bonne Héritière lors d'un bal.**

Il les fusilla tous des yeux, les mettant au défi de ne serait-ce qu'à penser à se moquer.

 **\- Tu étais tellement mignonne Dora.** Ricana Blaise avec une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur.

Mais alors que Théo allait se jeter sur le métis pour le dépecer, et pour cacher sa gêne que la voix de son ami avait généré, Draco sortit de son état légèrement comateux.

 **\- Vous avez eu de la chance. Moi...**

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Draco respira un bon coup pour reprendre courage et pour placer son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Son père était assis au bout e la table, le visage sans expression. Le garçon s'avança et prit place en face de son paternel._

 _ **\- Bien.**_ _Fit ce dernier en plantant son regard dans celui de sa progéniture sans que celle-ci ne détourne le regard._ _ **Ton dernier test sera sur ce qui le plus important chez un sang-pur...**_

 _ **\- L'impassibilité.**_ _Répondit Draco à la question cachée de son Père._

 _ **\- Bien.**_ _Répéta Lucius d'une voix froide bien qu'intérieurement satisfait._ _ **Nous allons dîner ensemble, nous aurons une petite discussion. Je ne veux pas voir la moindre parcelle d'expression sur ton visage ou dans ton comportement.**_

 _ **\- Oui Père.**_

 _Deux assiettes apparurent devant les deux Malefoy et Draco retiint de justesse une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'une odeur pestilentielle envahit la pièce. Mais le pire restait à venir. Il baissa les yeux sur le contenu de son assiette et dû user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux d'horreur._

 _ **\- Bon appétit fils.**_

 _...des choux de Bruxelles !_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Draco se tût, son teint avait légèrement viré au vert au souvenir de cet enfer. Ses amis avaient tous singulièrement blanchit et le fixait avec effarement.

 **\- Ton père est vraiment un sadique.** S'offusqua Pansy encore sous le choc.

Les sept autres acquiescèrent en silence. Voyant son meilleur ami dans un sale état psychologique, Blaise dit la seule chose qui remonterait le moral du petit Malefoy à coup sûr :

 **\- Alors là, tu bas Potter à plate couture ! Il n'aurait jamais tenu une seconde à ce test !**

Draco eut un petit sourire. Oui, c'était vrai.

Potter n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX**

 **\- Au même instant autre part en Angleterre**

 **\- Atchoum !**

Harry renifla et pensa joyeusement que quelqu'un pensait à lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser davantage, la douce voix criarde de Mme Weasley résonna :

 **\- À TAAAAAAAAABLE !**

Harry fut immédiatement sur ses jambes et dévala les escaliers sous le regard d'incompréhension des jumeaux et de Ron. Hors de question qu'il rate le repas de ce soir, son repas préféré : les choux de Bruxelles !


End file.
